Paperwork
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura didn't like that her lover was always out of bed in the middle of the night. Itachi didn't like how she teased him all the time. ItaSaku. Within the Messages verse. Modern.


**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. PLEASE CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU ARE 18+.**

Summary: Sakura didn't like that her lover was always out of bed in the middle of the night. Itachi didn't like how she teased him all the time.

* * *

Paperwork

A small moan of content escaped Sakura's throat as she rolled over and buried further into the comfortable warmth of the bed. The action caused her nose to be filled with the wonderful scent of her lover and with her eyes still closed, she pulled her head onto his pillow and breathed in restfully, loving the feel of the soft sheets as they smoothed over her naked skin while she adjusted her position slightly. She fell still for a moment before she shuffled again to try and find her lover only to open her eyes when she realized she was alone.

Confused Sakura lifted her head and glanced at the clock. The crease in her brow deepened when the digital numbers told her it was barely past two in the morning. This only managed to confuse her already tired mind further and she sat up sleepily, causing the sheets to pool around her waist and allow the colder air of the room to assault her exposed skin. She quickly suppressed a shiver as she reluctantly threw the covers off the rest of her body and grabbed the closest article of clothing, which happened to be the work shirt she had practically torn off her lover earlier in their desperate need to get at the other.

Through her sleep disoriented mind Sakura managed to get two of the middle buttons successfully closed before she grew impatient and gave up. Afterwards she left the bedroom and followed the stream of light protruding out from the slightly ajar door that led to the den with a small frown on her face. When she reached the door, she pushed it open and closed her eyes in an automatic response to the sudden harsh light. Sakura blinked hard before she dared to enter into the room further and gaze around.

The first thing to catch her attention was her lover, Uchiha Itachi, better known as the Superintendent General for the Tokyo Metro Police Department. He was sitting behind his desk with his attention focused on his computer screen as his long fingers continued to type on the keyboard, creating a constant _clicking_ sound as his eyes glanced up briefly to acknowledge her. Sakura waited patiently for him to finish his sentence, but when more than enough time passed for him to complete his thought, she sighed quietly and approached him as she realized he was dressed in only his boxers.

"Why are you awake?" she murmured as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Itachi was silent another moment as he finished his sentence and turned to look at her. "Sasuke needed authorization for a case."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but a yawn interrupted her halfway. "And it couldn't wait until morning?"

He raised an eyebrow. "He said it could not."

This time a huff of annoyance escaped through her nose. "It's Sasuke. I'm sure it could have waited until morning."

Itachi smirked lightly at her comment before he grabbed her wrist to pull her face towards his so he could place a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Go back to bed, Sakura. I will be there when I finish."

With her wrist still firmly grasped in his hand, Sakura crossed her arms – partially in annoyance and partially to protect herself against the slightly cold air – as she glared half-heartedly at him. "Be done now, Itachi," she commanded with a small pout to her lips as she leaned back so her hips rested against his desk and her body was blocking the computer screen.

She knew without a doubt that he was aware she was trying to distract him – hell, he probably knew what she was going to do even before she did – but he merely settled his hands on her hips and moved her more fully in front of him and out of the way of the computer as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I told you I will be there when I finish."

Sakura was aware he was being honest with her, but she was also aware that he had carefully left out how long that was going to be and honestly it bothered her slightly that he was always getting out of bed in the middle of the night to do something for someone who was working the night shift. If she could have it her way, he would be in bed with her throughout the night and well into the morning, but she knew that wasn't possible so she would just have to deal with always being on him about staying with her and not starting his day too early.

Unconsciously Sakura pouted her lips and pushed herself off the edge of the desk to have the advantage of height against him for once. "If you don't come to bed with me, I won't have sex with you for a week."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and a small smirk curved his lips as he kept his hands firmly planted on her hips. "Is that so? You certainly know how to bargain, Sakura."

With a cocky smile, Sakura waited patiently for Itachi to shut down the computer and join her back to bed, but he merely continued to sit in front of her and watch her with sharp eyes.

Then she recognized what he was doing. She felt her heart drop at his expression when she realized he was planning something and she didn't like it. It was probably best if she got out unscathed while she still could, but before she could move, one of Itachi's hands slid down from her hip to the outside of her thigh to rub enticing circled against her smooth skin, earning her a shiver of pleasure. "But I wonder if this will back fire on you," he murmured challengingly.

She swallowed and took a calming breath before she dared to answer. "How so?"

"You will want me to come back to you before the end of the week. The way you screamed my name earlier makes that obvious enough," he said. The light smirk on his lips widened as the hand not on her thigh moved under the hem of his work shirt and smoothed over her toned stomach until the rough pad of his thumb brushed the outside curve of her breast.

The beautiful sensation caused Sakura's inner muscles to flex and before she even had the chance to school her expression their mixed juices from their previous engagement dripped down her inner thigh, causing her to inhale a little sharper than usual and close her legs tightly. Her eyes flew to his in the hopes that he didn't notice as her eyes shot wide and a hot blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks a dark pink, but she already knew it was too late. This was Itachi; he noticed everything.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest and she tried to move away from his hands, but Itachi's chair and the desk against the back of her thighs were keeping her trapped in place. She watched his eyes darkened before they traveled down to her legs where his hand was still rubbing soft circles and she groaned inwardly when she realized he had felt her muscles tense.

A moment later he removed the hand from under her shirt and carefully coaxed her to open her legs for him. An arrogant smirk twisted on his lips when he saw the liquid dripping down her legs. Sakura could only watch as his finger caught the trail. His eyes met hers evenly as he sucked the digit into his mouth and Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep back a groan at how sexy he looked. Then he purred darkly in his throat and it made Sakura clench her inner muscles again only to have her eyes widen in horror as more of their juices leaked out between her legs. A quiet cry tore out of her throat as Itachi's tongue caught the liquid dripping down her inner thigh and she was practically gasping for breath when her lover pulled away. She glared at his arrogant expression, but it was quickly wiped off her face as he used the position of his hands to hoist her up on the desk and spread her legs further. The action made her eyes widened before they rolled to the back of her head as Itachi slipped his tongue through her moist folds and entered her hot sex, starting a slow, smooth rocking motion as he pumped the appendage in and out of her.

There was nothing Sakura could do to stop the wanton moaning from leaving her mouth as she succumbed to the sweet feeling of his hot muscle in her core. She twisted her fingers into her lover's soft hair as she leaned back to lie flat on her back against the desk. She could feel paper brushing against her back and the smooth tiles of the keyboard against her fingers as she tried to grip onto anything solid with the hand not keeping Itachi hostage – though she supposed she wasn't really keeping him hostage if he was the one to go there first – but those thoughts could barely even be considered passing thoughts as he forced his tongue further inside her.

As he continued to swirl his tongue around, images of their other times together in unusual places flickered across her mind's eye and she realized they could add another place to the list of unusual surfaces they'd had sex. She could clearly remember being taken on the kitchen counter, on top of his desk at work, the living room floor, taking him in her mouth in the shower, against the wall in the hallway, being fingered in the passenger seat of his car as he drove them home, and a few other places too embarrassing for Sakura to even mention. Now they had the desk in his den. God, she couldn't even imagine where Itachi would take her next.

Suddenly Sakura cried out loudly and arched her back sharply off the desktop as Itachi's tongue flickered over the sensitive buddle of nerves above her entrance again and again until all she could feel was that familiar edge as it came closer. She tried to lift her hips to meet his mouth, but he held her down as he sucked on her pearl sharply, causing her orgasm to hit her hard. She threw her head back, hitting her head against his desk, and cried Itachi's name loudly as her nails dug into his hair almost painfully as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her.

A few long moments passed as she came down from her high and as her breath began to even, she felt Itachi trace his fingers lightly up her thighs and rest on her hips as he drew light circles on her hipbones. A breathless moan escaped her lips as the feeling made her skin tingle in the after effects of her orgasm, but it was quickly muffled as Itachi stood between her still open legs and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She could taste herself on him as his mouth continued to move against hers and she was vaguely aware of her lover wrapping an arm around the underside of her shoulders to pull her into a sitting position before his other arm snaked around her waist to drag her into his lap as he settled back in his chair with her straddling his hips.

When Itachi eased his grip around her waist and allowed Sakura to rest against his lap, her eyes shot open wide and her lips stilled against his as the very noticeable bulge in his boxers pressed fully against her exposed womanhood. She bit her tongue almost hard enough to draw blood to silence a moan when Itachi shifted slightly and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the smooth column of her neck.

It took all of Sakura's will power to keep from mewling into his gentle but arousing touch as she forced her mind to focus on recalling why she had come into the den to begin with. Just as Itachi began working his way back up her throat, nipping and sucking on his way, she suddenly remembered and firmly placed her palms against his chest to push him away. "Itachi," she ground out harshly, trying to keep her moans trapped in her throat. "Stop it. I'm serious about waiting until the morning to finish your work. How many times have I asked you not to do it in the middle of the night?"

Itachi's breath fanned across her neck as he chuckled. "And how many times have I asked you not to wear my work shirts to bed?"

Confused Sakura glanced down at her clothing and briefly recalled she had pulled it on to protect herself from the cold, but she quickly dismissed his words knowing it secretly turned him on when she wore his clothes whether it was one of his work shirts or not. She glared at him and applied more pressure on his shoulders to stop him from continuing his ministrations on her neck. "Itachi, don't change the subject."

He smirked lightly. "Very well, Sakura. What do you wish to talk about?"

Sakura glared harder. Was he even listening to her? Eventually she sighed and looked at him seriously. "Come to bed, Itachi," she said firmly.

Apparently she had finally gotten through to him for his smirk slowly faded and he dropped his head onto her shoulder to breath in her scent as his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. The way he held her made a strange warmth fill her and she smiled even though his sudden display of emotion confused her. She decided not to question his actions as she silently cradled his head against her chest as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. Eventually he sighed softly in submission and clasped her hands within his own as he lifted his head to place a soft kiss to her forehead. "I have to finish these e-mails and then I will join you," he murmured against her temple.

Sakura replied with her own sigh and she closed her eyes briefly in acceptance as Itachi pulled away slightly with a smirk. "Are you still going to refuse me sex?"

She could have rolled her eyes at his tact, but instead placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw before pulling back with a cocky grin. Then Sakura ground her hips against his still hard member causing Itachi to purr deep in his throat before she got off his lap, fully intent on making him suffer in revenge for making her come on his desk. When she reached the doorway, she turned and glanced back at him. Even from that distance she could see the slight disappointment in his eyes, but she merely smiled seductively at him. "It's still a possibility."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in pleasure at her challenge. "And what would you do if you became… _aroused_?"

His tone sent shivers racing up her spine and she felt herself get hot by the way he watched at her, but she forced those urges down and smirked lightly. "I am sure my fingers are more than capable of taking care of that."

Her smirk grew as Itachi's eyes widened just a fraction and she swore she saw his jaw drop for a split second before he recovered himself and clenched his teeth together tightly. But it didn't matter that he had schooled his expression in less than two seconds because she could still see the faint surprise in his eyes at her daring reply.

With a final smirk, Sakura turned and headed back towards the bedroom, fully determined on getting some sleep whether Itachi was there or not. She just hoped that the bed hadn't cooled too much with her absence as the cold air finally caught back up to her now that Itachi's body was not longer pressed against hers to keep her warm.

Quickly Sakura striped off Itachi's shirt before she climbed back into bed and wrapped the slightly warm sheets around her bare body before she rolled onto her stomach and tucked her arms under the pillow as she slowly drifted in and out of sleep.

It only felt like a few minutes had passed before she heard the bedroom door quietly creak open and close again. There was a shuffling of clothes before she felt someone stand over her and huff quietly in amusement. Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised to find she was lying completely on Itachi's side of the bed, but she didn't give it much thought as she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes again.

Obviously Itachi didn't want to sleep on her side because one moment Sakura was lying peacefully and the next she was being picked up and placed on the cool sheets on her side of the bed. The difference in warmth caused her eyes to fly open and before Itachi even had the chance to settle, she was pressed fully against his body, trying to steal as much warmth as possible.

"Cold?" he asked almost sarcastically.

Sakura glared half-heartedly as she pressed her breasts to his side and tangled their legs together. He smirked at her response before he tucked her head under his chin and began dragging his fingers through her hair. Sakura sighed quietly at the pleasurable feeling and glanced up slightly when he stopped, wondering if he had fallen asleep or not.

"Itachi?" she asked when she realized he had fallen into his thoughts.

At the sound of his name, Itachi glanced down at her with a strange curiosity in his gaze. He watched her for a long moment, his fingers returning to her hair as he continued to think. Eventually he voiced his curiosity. "I was wondering, Sakura," he asked almost darkly, "would you really use your fingers to _masturbate_?"

At his question she blushed a harsh crimson, but her eyes didn't waver from his, which took more courage and will power than she would ever admit. She could slowly feel her whole body warm as his eyes continued to watch her closely as if waiting to tell if she would lie or not. "Why?" she asked almost suspiciously.

Itachi smirked as he pulled her body flush against his. The sudden feeling of his hard muscles against her smooth, womanly curves made a delightful shiver run down the length of her spine, but she refused to break his eye contact even though his features were quickly becoming that of a predator given a most delicious meal. "I would prefer you did so while I watched."

Those words finally broke Sakura's courage and she ducked her head in embarrassment, but the curtain of protection her hair provided was shortly lived as Itachi tucked the strands behind her ear and turned her face back to him for her to see his arrogant expression. That expression made annoyance override her embarrassment and she glared at him before rolling her eyes. "You really are insatiable."

He raised an eyebrow. "I believe it was you who came on my desk." He paused. "Both of them."

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "And who was it that forced me to sit on his desk as he proceeded to lick his way up my thigh."

When Itachi's smirk only widened she rolled onto her stomach and turned her head away from him, trying to act annoyed, but really she was secretly turned on by the way he had handled her. She had a feeling he knew she wasn't really mad at him, but she really just wanted him to have to fight for her attention now. Though when he didn't move, she wondered if he needed a little nudge so she murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Maybe I could get Genma to help me with my _urges_. He's been flirting with me enough to make it clear he wants in my pants."

In the next moment, Sakura found herself pressed fully into the bed as Itachi covered her back with his chest as he leaned down and breathed hotly in her ear. "I would have a restraining order filed before you even had the ability to call him."

Then Itachi raise her hips before he thrust forward and filled her completely. The sudden sensation caused Sakura to snap her eyes shut and moan loudly as her fingers dug into the sheets to hold herself steady while she adjusted to his wide girth. She could feel Itachi's smirk as he placed hot kisses to any part of her face he could reach, and when she finally relaxed he pulled out of her, a protesting moan accidentally escaping her mouth at the same time making his smirk widen before he plunged back in with enough force to make the headboard hit the wall.

All Sakura could manage while her lover continued to take her from behind was to grasp at the bedding below and hold on as stabs of pleasure raced up and down her spine over and over again. She could feel his hot breath fanning out across the right side of her shoulder and neck as he panted in her ear, letting her know just how much pleasure she was giving him, before he began placing soft, passionate kisses across the plain of her shoulders and neck.

Suddenly his thrusts became harder causing Sakura to cry out loudly as the tip of his large member nudged the entrance to her cervix on every thrust, making her moaning and mewling go up an octave. "Oh fuck, Itachi," she cried out, wondering how much more stimulation her sensitive body could take that night. Though in the back of her mind she was aware that she would have as much as Itachi wanted because she could never deny him. He was too hard to resist, especially when he was so deliciously dominating like he was now. She didn't know if Itachi was aware of it, but it really turned her on when he took control and manhandled her like he was doing now.

And then he did something he had never done before. He smacked her. Hard and almost painfully on her ass. She gasped out at the mixture of pain and pleasure, and she vaguely heard her lover grunt as her inner walls clamped down on his member hard. "Itachi," she moaned loudly.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked darkly. He fisted her hair together and used it to turn her face to the side so he could place a hard kiss on her lips.

She panted into his mouth as he dragged his lips across hers. " _More._ "

Then he did it again and Sakura screamed as his tip hit her cervix again, pushing her over the edge. If Itachi wasn't holding her hips up, her whole body would have collapsed from the pleasure washing through her as she called out Itachi's name over and over again until her voice was hoarse and she was breathless.

As Sakura came down from her high, she felt Itachi come inside her and purposefully she clenched her inner walls to draw out his own orgasm and make it as pleasurable as hers had been. His whole body convulsed and he bit into her neck harshly, causing a sharp intake of breath from Sakura as her sensitive skin sent a streak of pleasure down to her core. The feeling made her inner walls clench again before Itachi finally pulled out of her and collapsed on his side, pulling Sakura with him into the warm sheets.

Quietly, he pulled her slightly damp hair away from her face and neck before he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She turned in his arms and rested her head against his sweaty shoulder as she hummed in content as the exhaustion from all their passionate lovemaking – or rather sex, rough sex, was probably a better word for it – finally caught up to her.

"Would you still like to call Genma?" Itachi asked.

A small, sleepy smile caressed her lips, but she didn't open her eyes as she shifted to rest more fully against him, wincing slightly from the soreness in between her legs in the process. "No. I think I'm okay with you."

She could practically feel Itachi's smirk as he kissed the top of her head. "Good."

"Though, no more sex for a week," Sakura murmured.

She felt Itachi frown. "I thought you had forgiven me."

"It's not because I haven't forgiven you," she replied tiredly. "It's because I won't be able to move for a week after tonight."

Itachi chuckled deep in his chest and he tightened his grip on her waist as he breathed in her ear. "Am I too much for you, _Sakura_?" he purred hotly.

She could have rolled her eyes, but she decided she might as well give him a bit of an ego boost, not that he really needed it. "Oh yes, Itachi. I can't take anymore."

Though her words came out laced thick in sarcasm, Itachi didn't seem to care. He pulled her body on top of his and wrapped his arms around her before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her natural scent. Sakura took comfort in the way his breath warmed her neck and shoulder and she soon found herself falling into a well-deserved, restful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sakura approached Genma's desk with the file they were to discuss in hand and a soft smile on her face. The brown-haired officer was behind his computer with his head bent as he typed something with smooth, fast fingers, so completely engaged in what he was doing he didn't even notice Sakura's presence until she spoke. "Genma, I brought the file you wanted to discuss."

"Thanks," he murmured quietly as he continued typing.

Sakura was slightly taken aback. Usually he was all over her by now, flirting and playing with her like they were old friends. She wondered if something had happened last night and he was too busy with something that he couldn't talk with her at the moment. "Would you like to do this another time?" she asked lightly.

Quickly Genma shook his head as he stared at his computer screen, making the hair on the top of his head move with the motion. "I'll be done with this in a moment, Haruno-san."

 _Haruno-san?_ Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion and it took her a moment to realize Genma hadn't even looked at her yet. His face was still downcast as he worked on his computer and it seemed like his typing had slowed so he could prolong their conversation.

What was wrong with him? Yesterday they had been playing and flirting – well, he had been flirting – like they had known each other all their lives. Yesterday they had even gone out to lunch with each other to get away from the office and talk about nothing in general. _Yesterday_ she and Itachi had a discussion before he took her from behind and forced her to think about only him as he gave her more pleasure than she could handle.

 _Oh god_ , Sakura thought as a hot blush spread across her cheeks.

Her eyes sought out Itachi's office and she saw he was standing outside his door, talking with Sasuke and another officer with his eyes directed at her. When he realized she was watching, he smirked slightly at her and she knew at that moment Itachi had had words with Genma. There was no other reason for him to be acting like a rookie on their first day at work.

Annoyed, Sakura glared at Itachi and rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her lover's tactics before she turned away, trying with difficulty to hide the amused smile on her lips. Even though she was slightly annoyed that she was going to have to be almost painfully professional with Genma now, she couldn't help but be amused that Itachi had really taken Genma as a serious threat.

Jealous bastard.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
